


Possession

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Creepy!Tadashi, Domestic Horror, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seriously guys, Stockholm Syndrome, Triggery as fuck, Underage Sexual Activities, tread lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away. And after, I'd wipe away the tears, just close your eyes dear." </p><p>Without hesitation, the elder sibling raised his arm and pointed a finger straight at his younger brother. "Hiro. I’m going to marry Hiro," he said with a resoluteness that jarred the little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, it has taken me weeks to finally get this out of my brain. Blame creepy twitter head canons (especially Maru) for this. Seriously, though, this is triggery as fuck. Please, tread lightly. This is not a fluffy story by any means.

At four years old, Hiro didn’t quite understand the concept of “tying the knot”. As Aunt Cass had explained it, on their way to their cousin’s congregation, a marriage was a commitment between yourself and the person you love the most, and a wedding was a celebration of that commitment.

The idea seemed strange to him; love should be an all encompassing warmth that spread its tendrils everywhere. 

Love was the bedtime stories his parents used to read to him at night. Love was Aunt Cass giving him two cookies when he should only have one. Love was Tadashi hugging him tightly and kissing him softly after the nightmares had become too much. Love was for everything and everyone, not just a single individual, and limiting yourself to that almost seemed sad in a way.

Yet, as they entered the intimidatingly large, cold, stone structure that was the church, everyone had a happy facade painted on their faces as they scurried about to find their proper places. They looked like clowns at a circus, Hiro gloomily thought. Already, Hiro wanted to go home, but his brother’s fingers, tight over his own, grounded him. 

Hiro, sitting in the pews between his aunt and his brother, tuned out most of the wedding. Instead, he busied himself with playful imaginings of tinkering with the bots loyally waiting for him at home. His mind offered him refuge, but it still felt like an infernal eternity, bearing witness to painted glass angels and devils presiding over the union of an unknown relative to a stranger, before they were finally led out of the cathedral with the rest of the malformed swarms of people. Hiro's relief was short-lived; the rusted pickup truck didn't take them home, but to the bay. 

The cacophony of chattering people, dulled music and clinking cutlery met Hiro's ears the moment he was led inside the seaside restaurant. The three Hamadas were led to a table situated by a large window overlooking the ocean. Hiro was far too distracted by the way the setting sun's hue settled like sparkling diamonds over the water's surface to notice that someone was speaking about him. In the distance, he heard the words "so cute in his little suit", but didn't put them together until he heard his older brother say, with something hard in his tone, "That's my little brother." 

Hiro glanced to his other side. Tadashi, ever cordial, spoke softly to an older, buxom woman in an ill-fitted red dress hovering beside him, but there was a tension in his shoulders and a notch between his eyebrows. Hiro wondered briefly what he had done to inspire his brother's ire, but the thought was easily forgotten when the woman asked Tadashi who he wanted to marry with a girlish snort that would have only been appropriate coming from someone half her age. 

Without hesitation, the elder sibling raised his arm and pointed a finger straight at his younger brother. "Hiro. I’m going to marry Hiro," he said with a resoluteness that jarred the little boy. 

The woman remarked that the sentiment was cute, but Hiro felt a tremor of cold fear run down his spine. It warmed into a bubbling cauldron of anxiety that settled in the pit of his stomach. He started to cry, but he was quickly hushed by Tadashi’s gentle hands upon his swelling cheeks.

“It’s okay,” the eight year old whispered softly, “I shooed the awful lady away for you.”

\--- 

During a trip to the grocery store, ten-year-old Tadashi politely asked Aunt Cass for a quarter while she paid for their things at the counter. Without question, she reached into her wallet and produced two silver coins. She handed the money to Tadashi with instructions to give the second quarter to his little brother. 

Tadashi led his betrothed by the hand to the toy machines at the front of the store. Immediately, and without indecision, he approached the one that produced rings for twenty-five cents. He had spied it earlier on their way in, and as he walked passed it, the words of his female classmate rang through his head in a stomach-churning, sickening echo, “You’re not engaged until you get her a ring!” 

Tadashi regretted ever allowing his class in on his secret, albeit not in its entirety. All they did was doubt, doubt, doubt. Was his love for his fiance not obvious? Surely, each token of affection he made during art period should have been proof enough of his loyalty, of his devotion. Regardless, a mere quarter and turn of a cold metal wheel were small prices to pay to make his engagement official. 

“Here,” he said to his beloved, who looked up at him expectantly with wide, doe eyes. Tadashi’s lips curled into a warm, easy smile as he gazed upon his adorable sweetheart. He uncapped the small plastic container and handed the red-gemmed ring to his beloved. “Now, we’re engaged. You’re my fiance now, okay? When we’re adults, we’ll get married.” 

Hiro took the piece of jewelry in his small hands. Lines of bemusement etched themselves over his eyes as he inspected the small gift pinched between his thumb and index finger. 

Before the boy could say or do anything more, Tadashi felt his impatience possess him to pull his lover’s left hand towards him. He took the ring and slipped it on his betrothed’s third finger, adjusting the plastic until it fit snuggly over the flesh. 

Hiro snatched his hand away. “That hurt, bonehead!” he chastised. 

Tadashi chuckled. He pulled the younger boy into his embrace before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, “I love you, forever.” 

\---

It took a week for Hiro to notice that the ring on his finger produced an ugly rash where it touched his skin. 

While working on his newest bot within the confines of his room, he realized that his ring finger didn’t bend and move the way it needed to in order to precisely maneuver the delicate parts of his project. He inspected the appendage and nearly gasped when he saw the extent of the damage his new jewelry had caused him. It didn’t hurt, but it looked red and raw enough for him to wince as he removed the false metal. He placed the small token of Tadashi’s affection on his desk, just a few inches away from his sight; he would find a place for it later, but for now, he was far too busy constructing his new robot friend. 

He had been so absorbed in his work that he hadn’t noticed Tadashi’s presence until he felt him pinching the abused skin of his ring finger. Hiro cried out as sharp pinpricks of pain shot up from the small digit and up his arm. He tried to wrestle his limb free from his elder brother’s grasp, but his grip was far too strong. Hiro tried to fight back against the sudden wave of nausea that crashed through his tummy as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your ring, Hiro?” Tadashi asked coolly. His question was a sharp contrast to the fire in his eyes. 

Hiro’s breathing came in short pants. His heart drummed against his battered ribcage. A familiar sense of dread crept in the corners of his body, freezing him in place. "I'm sorry. T-the ring hurt me!" 

Tadashi's gaze flitted to the angry skin under his thumb. The inferno in his amber orbs was extinguished by rushing waves of concern. His once steel features softened, but he didn’t release his grip. Tadashi looked deeply into his brother’s eyes, pulling the younger boy into a gravitational pull he was powerless to escape from. “Come with me,” he commanded with a smile. 

There was very little room for argument; Tadashi led his little brother by the finger to their shared bathroom. He sat the younger boy down on the closed toilet seat before proceeding to rummage through the medicine cabinet that was situated above his head. 

All the while, Hiro felt his anxiety grow into a heart-stopping terror. His brother, his beloved older brother, was much more prone to kindness than cruelty, but when he did slip into the cracks of his own savagery, he was a frightening force. He wanted to cry, to run away, to hide, but he remained stoic and motionless. He was in trouble, and he had already learned that protesting would only make things worse. 

Tadashi retrieved a box of bandages and a small, rectangular package. With a gentle palm, he coaxed Hiro to peer into his eyes. “The antiseptic is going to hurt a little, okay? But I have to clean it,” Tadashi whispered.

Hiro nodded wordlessly. His shoulders slumped with defeat as he haltingly presented his finger. Approval was written in the lines of Tadashi’s expression, and for a moment, Hiro felt his spirit lift. It was quickly brought down by the harsh sting of the disinfectant wipe swiping none too kindly over his wound. 

Hiro gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep any cries from escaping. Tadashi, oblivious or uncaring, placed a bandage over his rash without acknowledging his discomfort. He then placed the ring, produced from his pocket, over the bandage, tightening it over the beige material until it crinkled against its hold. 

“Next time, let me know when you get hurt, knucklehead. That way I don’t have to be so hard on you. I hate being harsh with you, my love,” Tadashi said beneath his breath. He rubbed a thumb over the smooth skin of his hand. 

Hiro nodded. Tadashi was right. It was his fault that he was in this predicament. He should have noticed sooner and informed his brother instead of taking the ring off on his own. His elder brother’s maltreatment of him wasn’t cold-blooded or hateful, it was for his own good, or so Tadashi had explained to him over and over and over again. 

Cold guilt seeped into his lungs and sprung forth from his eyes. In the process of discarding Tadashi’s token of the heart, he must have also hurt his feelings. Tadashi was so kind to him, far too kind. He would never be so prone to exasperation if it weren’t for Hiro’s carelessness. Hiro leaned forward and clung onto his brother as though his very life were forfeit if he let go. 

\---

Tadashi was so proud of his husband-to-be. At eight years old, he already won his first competition in robotic construction.

His pride, his love, his affection had been bottled up all evening, only quelled by his internal reminders to keep their secret from the public eye, lest he deal with the consequences of their misunderstandings. The moment his little paramore stepped off of the stage, however, he ran to him. He gathered him in his tight embrace, and didn’t let go until Hiro complained that he was unable to breathe. They exchanged their ceremonial fist bumps, which was a small consolation prize for the kisses he wanted to place all over his face. 

Suddenly, he felt his senses prickle unpleasantly as a wave of people surrounded him and his lover. They swarmed them like insects about to devour a crop field, offering their praises with handshakes and hugs. 

Tension settled in his arms as he fought the instinct within himself to shield Hiro from the crowd. Hiro was his to congratulate, to touch, to hold, how dare they attempt to take his place. He would never, ever allow Hiro to be taken away from him, not like his parents were, but he would have to wait to inform the boy of the dangers of others until they were away from prying, judgemental eyes. 

When they arrived home, the moment their door closed behind them, knocking harshly against its frame, Tadashi took Hiro's upper arm into his hand and pulled him into his side of the room. He maneuvered the younger boy until he was seated on his bed with his legs spilling haphazardly over the mattress. Tadashi closed the rice paper divider behind him, blocking Hiro's exit should he feel the need to flee from what would surely be an uncomfortable discussion, as he was wont to do in most similar cases. 

Several moments passed between them in complete silence as Tadashi gathered his words. Hiro, his wonderful, beautiful Hiro, waited patiently for him. His wide, pretty eyes looked up at him with a receptive curiosity. His petal soft lips hung slightly agape, allowing him a view of the endearing gap between his teeth. His small fingers fidgeted with the silver ring he had give him as a replacement for the devilish jewelry that had hurt him years ago. 

It was an expensive endeavor for a twelve year old, but a worthy investment to ensure Hiro was comfortably his. His and only his. 

"You need to stay away from people," Tadashi muttered. "They seem nice, but the woman who hurt mom and dad seemed nice, too. And you know what happened to them?" 

"T-they were k-killed," Hiro stuttered. 

Tadashi's heart fluttered. He couldn't help but allow the warm affection swirling in his stomach to bubble over into a smile.

He took the two long strides necessary to stand between his sweetheart’s legs. He leaned forward until he was but a breath away from Hiro's mouth. "Good boy," Tadashi murmured before capturing his beloved's lips with his own. 

Hiro gasped into the gesture. The boy tried to pull away, but Tadashi's strong hand, which was placed upon the nape of his neck, kept him from doing so. The elder Hamada moved his mouth against Hiro's as his betrothed squirmed, his small hands pushing against his shoulders and his little legs kicking beside him. 

Tadashi found the struggle quite charming. Hiro was so nervous in his arms, quaking atop his bed, and why would he not be? This would be his first kiss. Everyone was nervous during this stage in their life, so he would have to coax Hiro to cross this threshold with him.

Tadashi's heart danced in his chest as he parted the seem of his mouth over his lover's bottom lip. He tilted his head, as he had seen others do while kissing, and felt an electric thrill buzz from his core, spreading to his fingertips and toes, from the added contact. As he continued his ministrations, he became breathless and dizzy. Eventually, far too soon, he parted from his fiance to breathe. 

Hiro's eyes were half-lidded and lost. His wet, open mouth allowed his breaths to come in as short, heaving pants. The boy’s shoulders and arms were as taught as bowstrings, while his legs moved in minute kicks. He continued to shiver, causing the springs beneath him to squeak ever so slightly in protest. 

Tadashi smiled wickedly. "I'm the only one you can trust," he explained while running a fingertip down Hiro’s cheek. 

Hiro's eyes flickered between his brother's mouth and his eyes. "D-Dashi?" he posed a question without words, but Tadashi read him expertly. 

"That's how couples kiss, Hiro, and we're a couple right?" 

Hiro nodded. 

\---

Hiro liked these moments, curled against his older brother’s side, playing games on his handheld device as Tadashi read. Tadashi's strong arm was wrapped securely around Hiro’s slim back while the younger boy rested his head against his older brother’s broad shoulder. At fourteen, Tadashi was already filling out nicely, and Hiro admired how hard the planes of his new muscles felt beneath his touch. Girls were taking note, too, if the number of unanswered texts on his phone had any indication. Maybe, someday soon, he’ll actually get himself a girlfriend, Hiro thought with a slight giggle. 

Hiro instinctively tightened his hold on his gaming device once a boss battle erupted on his screen. He realized quickly that the heavy finger on his left hand fought against his control, only loosely curling around around the plastic of his handheld system.

“‘Dashi, my ring is getting tight again,” Hiro whined, fighting a battle he was rapidly losing despite his best attempts at mashing the buttons underneath his thumbs. 

“I’ll get you a new one first thing tomorrow,” Tadashi promised, and punctuated it with a kiss to his temple. 

A moment later, the boss beat Hiro spectacularly. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

During the early hours of the next morning, Hiro awoke to his brother tugging his ring off of his finger. Before he could respond, Tadashi popped the stubborn metal away from him, with some effort, and replaced it with a nearly identical piece of jewelry. Hiro could already feel how much better the new one fit, but it did little to relieve him. If anything, his finger felt heavier. 

\---

Tadashi moaned as he eased his tongue between the seam of Hiro’s lips. He mapped the planes of his mouth with an eager tongue, relishing every whine and whimper his husband-to-be made during the journey. Hiro tried his best to reciprocate, or so he could tell by the way he hesitantly moved in response, but the twelve-year-old was still very coy about their shared physical affections. It was absolutely adorable. 

Tadashi pulled away. He grinned at the boy seated chest-to-chest on his lap. He rubbed his back lightly with the pads of his fingertips. “No need to be shy,” he chuckled. 

He leaned forward and bumped his nose against Hiro’s, earning a giggle from his fiance. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just…” Hiro paused. He set his eyes downward. A lovely blush was painted on the skin of his high cheekbones. “..we’ve never done something like this before.” 

Tadashi quirked an eyebrow in response to his growing bewilderment. “What do you mean, love? We’ve kissed lots of times.” 

Hiro shook his head. Amber eyes peered bashfully through his long, silky bangs. “No, I mean, making out, y’know, with tongue,” he explained with a mumble. 

Tadashi had to keep himself from laughing. He often forgot how young his beloved was. While his peers were having casual sex with people they hardly knew behind the gym’s bleachers at his school, Hiro still fidgeted and blushed when the word “sex” was uttered around him. Academically, Hiro was a junior in high school, but he had yet to mature a shamelessness about his very obvious desires. 

Tadashi gently tossed his beloved onto the bed. He climbed over Hiro, settling himself between his splayed legs. With a small roll of his hips, Tadashi forced a strangled moan to escape his fiance’s supple lips.

He leaned forward until he was but a breath away from Hiro. He whispered against the opening of his lover’s panting mouth, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

Hiro melted into the kiss he initiated a heartbeat later. 

\---

Hiro’s deft fingers danced over the waistline of Tadashi’s jeans. Feeling bold, Hiro slipped his fingertips underneath the denim material to play with the heated skin of his brother’s backside. Tadashi groaned into their kiss and pressed his body flush with Hiro’s, further pinning the boy onto his mattress.

Hiro held back a triumphant smirk. He allowed the encouragement to urge him onwards. His index finger trailed farther down his pants and - 

Tadashi growled. He pulled away from the kiss before reaching behind his back and grasping Hiro’s wrist with a bruising grip. Once Hiro dragged his hand away from his brother’s jeans, Tadashi let go. 

Tadashi’s eyebrows were knit tightly over his sharpened eyes. “Hiro, no, I told you, we have to wait,” he scolded with an exasperated sigh. 

Hiro held back a snarl. He couldn’t have been more frustrated! What good was having a secret taboo relationship with his brother if he never let him just get off?

Hiro broached the topic of sex numerous times since he had turned fourteen, but he was shot down at every single instance. Tadashi reprimanded him for even thinking about making love before their wedding night. Of course, Hiro wanted to counter that they were siblings, and that they couldn’t actually get married. He knew better, though. The one time he actually did make the quip, under his breath and what he had thought was out of earshot, his brother had given him the silent treatment for several days. 

It wasn’t fair! Tadashi was so marvelously attractive. He had the warmest, chocolate-brown eyes, the cheekbones of a model and the jawline of a movie star. His tall body was lean and strong; Hiro craved to feel its power above him (or behind him, underneath him, etc). Tadashi was absolutely gorgeous, but he was just as equally untouchable. 

Hiro whined, “Please, ‘Dashi, I’m just so pent up.” He canted his hips towards his brother’s. 

Tadashi shivered. A small noise of complaint escaped his throat. “Fine,” he hissed. “I’ll give you some privacy.” 

Tadashi rolled off of Hiro. He gave him a small smile before bouncing off of the bed and leaving the boy alone to his own devices. 

\---

“What’s this?” Hiro hissed from the doorway of Tadashi's office. 

Tadashi wheeled around in his chair, turning from his work to face his red-cheeked, sour-faced lover. He held a small, metallic, circular device between his index finger and thumb.

The elder Hamada felt his shoulders tense and his hand tighten over his soldering gun. Irritation corroded his veins.

He spun his chair to once again face his work. As he resumed soldering the motherboard on his desk, he casually said, “It’s a GPS tracker, why do you ask?” 

Tadashi felt a pebble-sized object hit the back of his neck. Irritation flared into anger. He turned off his tool and nearly slammed it down on his table. He twisted his shoulders to glare at the teen behind him. 

Hiro’s eyes widened. His lips curled into a lopsided grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the floor in a steady cadence. “Seriously?” he scoffed. “You’re mad at me? I havent been to a bot fight in years and you-”

Tadashi knocked a tight fist on his desk. With a quick motion, he stood, kicking back the computer chair until it flew several feet away from him. Once more, he turned towards Hiro. “I saw you hugging that girl, again,” Tadashi growled. “I told you to stay away from her, but you wouldn't listen. What else was I supposed to do? I had to make sure you weren’t cheating on me." 

Hiro tilted his head. His eyebrows rose beneath his bangs. The lines of his opened mouth sagged at the corners. “Unbelievable,” Hiro muttered. "You were spying on me because you were jealous?" 

At the sight of Hiro smiling and shaking his head, Tadashi felt his anger melt away and pool as endearment in his fluttering stomach. He fantasized about Hiro apologizing for being unreasonable, or at the very least expected him to tell Tadashi that he had nothing to be worried about. Instead, Hiro's smile twisted into something cruel and mocking. 

Tadashi felt his heart shatter, the pieces of which embedded themselves into his lungs and made it difficult to breathe. 

“When are we going to stop playing this fucked up game of house, Tadashi?” Hiro laughed. “Huh? When? We’re not kids anymore. This -” the teen gestured at the space between them, “- whatever it is, has no future." 

The elder Hamada felt cold dread freeze the far points of his body. His eyes became heavy and wet. A lump lodged itself in his throat. "What are you saying, Hiro?" Tadashi asked hoarsely. 

Hiro gave an exasperated sigh. He threw his hands into his hair, running his fingers through the ebony strands. He pivoted his heel to the side and faced away from his brother. "I'm saying that eventually one of us is going to move on. We can't get married, or have kids, or even be together legally. I'm saying, at some point, this is going to end," Hiro said calmly, too calmly, as though the idea didn't upset him. 

Tadashi saw red. Everything he worked so hard for was slipping through his fingers within the span of a single moment. He was losing Hiro, just like he lost his parents, and in an ironic twist of fate, over a similar kind of affair. 

No. No. He couldn't let this happen. He was too young to prevent his father's mistress from taking away his parents, but this he could prevent. 

Before he had the forethought to do so, he leapt at Hiro, pinning him to the nearest wall. He nosed at his neck before biting the flesh, hard. Hiro cried out, but Tadashi didn't stop, not until an ugly, dark bruise formed beneath his teeth and tongue. Against the abused skin, he whispered, "You're mine, and you'll always be mine." 

To Tadashi’s bone melting relief, Hiro nodded. 

\--- 

Hiro's eighteenth birthday party was a lavish, suit-and-tie affair, but that was to be expected when the person throwing the celebration was a newly minted multimillionaire. Tadashi had acquired the sudden wealth by selling off the patents to the various models of medical companion robots he had created. His older brother also had very little qualms about using his said wealth to spoil Hiro, regardless of the younger one’s consistent protests. 

Nearly everyone Hiro knew was in attendance: friends, family, colleagues. The venue, one of the fanciest restaurants in the bay area, was almost uncomfortably packed with guests. Hiro certainly felt loved and appreciated, although he was exceedingly distressed by all the sudden attention. In a strange way, he felt as though he were attending his own funeral, almost as if there was a finality to this gathering. 

Speeches were made. Dances were held. Great food was had. By the end of the night, Hiro was absolutely exhausted. On the way to their apartment, he fell asleep in his brother’s car. 

When he awoke, he was only vaguely aware that he was being carried into the elevator, presumably on their way to the penthouse. He nuzzled the material of his brother’s suit vest, briefly admiring the way his brother’s cologne smelled, and sleepily mumbled nonsense. He earning himself a chuckle.

Rather than depositing him to his feet when they reached their home, Tadashi carried him across the threshold and to their room where he propped Hiro on the bed against the decorative pillows. The elder Hamada sat by his little brother’s side. 

“I have some presents for you,” Tadashi announced with a quiet murmur. 

Hiro grinned, easily excited by the prospect of the gift his brother had yet to give him. The car he had been hinting at, perhaps? “Sweet, gimme,” he said, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

Tadashi reached into his pocket and produced a key - a house key. Hiro took the object in his hand, inspected it, before snapping his eyes back onto his brother. He quirked an eyebrow and inclined his head. “A key?” he probed.

Tadashi smiled, but the expression didn’t quite meet his eyes. Hiro felt his stomach drop to his knees. 

“Yes, to our new house in Washington. We’re moving after our honeymoon,” Tadashi explained with a whisper. 

Hiro felt a rising panic bubble over in his chest. He sat up abruptly, a response to his body’s command to just move, and steadied himself on his shivering arms. “Moving? Honeymoon? What are you talking about?” he asked hurriedly.

Tadashi fished a folded manilla envelope from the pocket hidden within his blazer. He handed the thick parcel to his younger brother, who took it with his unsteady hands. “Open it,” Tadashi commanded, his voice both pleasant and chilling. 

Hiro opened the flaps of the envelope and pulled out a stack of official documents. His picture and name repeated themselves on each piece of unfamiliar affidavits: birth certificate, social security card, driver’s license, and a marriage certificate. 

“Ta-Tadashi? What is this?” Hiro’s voice quivered as apprehension tightened his throat. 

“Money can buy you a lot of things,” Tadashi explained, “Including privacy, a new identity, a house where our kids can run and play. All the things we wanted but you thought we could never have. I did it. I got it for us." 

Tadashi reached into his other pant pocket. He presented a small jewelry box to the boy. With his other hand, he opened it. Inside, two golden rings shimmered in the moonlight that streamed through their blinds. 

Hiro swallowed down the despair that threatened to spring from him. He schooled his features into something neutral, something that would be pleasing to his new husband without obviously overselling himself. He took the smaller ring and placed it on his finger, chastising himself, all the while, for being so foolish as to think he could escape his fate. 

Tadashi loosened his tie and licked his lips. He leaned forward and placed deep kisses upon his lover's mouth. Hiro reciprocated, willing himself to find some sort of pleasure in his entrapment. After all, he was in love with Tadashi, or so he believed. In any case, he could do worse. 

Hiro didn't object, not when his clothes were taken from him, nor when Tadashi entered his body for the very first time. He had even reveled in the marvelous orgasm that was ripped from him. 

He certainly made no complaint when a scalpel was introduced to his skin of his clavicle, creating a mark to remember their wedding day. Tadashi promised to give Hiro a new one on each of their anniversaries. Hiro wondered briefly how many he would gain before he finally gave out.


End file.
